


Christmas Bow

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, A Christmas Morning, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Clexmas18, Day 1, F/F, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke gets a very special present from her girlfriend, Lexa that Clarke can't wait to unwrap.





	Christmas Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 1: A Christmas Morning #Clexmas18
> 
> Merry Christmas. We hope you enjoyed our contributions to Clexmas. Happy Holidays :)

The morning sun falling in through the windows of their bedroom woke Clarke up slowly. She smiled before even opening her eyes. It was Christmas morning. Turning over in their bed she reached for Lexa with the intention of kissing her awake, but her hand slid across soft linen where her girlfriend should be.

Clarke opened her eyes in surprise when she found the other side of the bed empty. Lexa wasn’t there. Clarke sat up quickly and looked at the spot beside her.

She sat up and looked around, but didn't see Lexa anywhere. Clarke raised her hands above her head and stretched her naked body, still sore from the night before.

The door opened before Clarke could call for her girlfriend. She smiled when Lexa walked in with a tray in her hand.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Clarke purred and held out her hand. Lexa quickly sat down the tray on the dresser before she took her hand.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Lexa kissed her knuckles and than her lips, “I made breakfast.”

“I see that,” Clarke kissed her again, not quite believing they had been together three years already. It had been the best three years of her life.

Christmas morning was just the two of them, a tradition they started during their first Christmas. This afternoon, Clarke knew they had to be at her parents, but for now it was only them.

It was what Clarke loved best.

“Pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice,” Lexa grinned, “Hungry?”

“Yes,” Clarke eyes trailed down Lexa's exposed neck and collarbone in her green silk robe, “But not for food.”

Lexa laughed, “What are you in the mood for?”

“You,” Clarke started to untie Lexa's robe when the phone rang, “Ignore it.”

“We can't,” Lexa pulled back, tying her robe back as she stood, “You know how your dad gets.”

“He can wait,” Clarke reached for her, but Lexa danced back and handed her the phone, “He doesn't have to call to wish us a merry Christmas when we'll see him later.”

“He loves you,” Lexa grabbed the phone back and swiped to answer, “Hey Jake.”

Clarke couldn't hear what her dad was saying, only Lexa's side.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Lexa laughed and Clarke loved that her parents took such a liking to Lexa, “Will do, Jake. See you later. Love you too.”

Lexa handed her the phone.

Clarke took it, and Lexa started to leave, but not without telling her to eat and then come downstairs. Clarke nodded and blew her a kiss. She watched Lexa slip out the door closing it behind her and looked down at her plate smiling. She had no idea what she did to deserve her.

“ _Clarke…_ ” Her dad's voice floated through the line, “ _Kiddo?_ ”

“Yeah, dad,” Clarke's gaze was still locked on the door.

“ _You okay?_ ” Jake asked and Clarke could hear the concern in his voice that had tuning into their conversation.

“I'm perfect, Merry Christmas, dad,” Clarke shook her head and dug into the pancakes smothered in syrup and crunchy slices of bacon. On top of everything else, Lexa was an amazing cook. Clarke tried breakfast in bed for her once, but the fire alarm had woken Lexa instead.

Promptly she had been banned from the kitchen. She smiled at the memory.

"Merry Christmas, Clarke," Jake singsonged and Clarke heard her mom in the background yelling Merry Christmas as well and reminding her not to forget the salad. Clarke rolled her eyes because that was what she was always told to bring. Lexa made the salad because even that, Clarke has messed up before and ended up buying prepackaged salad mix.

Even she had to admit, Lexa's salads were so much better and so fresh.

“Sorry, Lex made me breakfast in bed.”

“ _That's okay, I'm used to you talking with your mouth full,_ ” Jake laughed, “ _You were always so excited and couldn't wait until you were done chewing. I thought you would have grown out of the habit._ ”

“I have,” She mumbled with her mouth full and laughed, spewing a little food out, “Totally.”

Jake laughed, “ _Apparently not, sweetheart,_ ” Clarke could picture her dad shaking his head with a smile, “ _As tradition, I had to call even though you are an adult, you're still my kid._ ”

Clarke smiled fondly, she really had the best dad. Lexa was right, “I know dad, it's okay.”

“Sorry to interrupt your morning,” Jake laughed, “ _Merry Christmas, I'll see you later._ ”

“Okay, dad, love you.”

“ _Love you too, kiddo, to the moon and back,_ ” Jake hung up and Clarke dropped the phone on the bed.

Clarke finished her plate fast because she missed Lexa. She set it aside, tossed back the blanket and scooted off the bed. Going into the bathroom she turned the shower on warm and slipped under it, scrubbing down with body wash and washing her hair.

She got out quickly and dried off. Clarke walked back into the bedroom and she debated getting dressed, but shrugged and slipped on a silky red robe like Lexa had on instead. Flipping her hair out of the collar she tied the belt and left the bedroom to find what her girlfriend was up to below.

“Lexa,” Clarke called out from the tinsel decorated stair landing, “you better not be peeking at your presents.” She had spent all month trying to do exactly that. Lexa was like a little kid, and Clarke realized early on in their relationship that she had to hide gifts in the most inconvenient places or the love of her life would happily ruin the surprise.

“I’m not.” the answer was called up from somewhere in the house below.

Clarke laughed and started down the stairs, “then what are you doing, babe?”

“Why don’t you come down yourself and see?”

“Tease,” Clarke accused her with a laugh. She suspected, Lexa was trying for a game of hide and seek. Sometimes they did that, and they would end up making out in where ever they had been hiding.

But this time Lexa didn’t answer.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around, but no sign of Lexa, “I'm going to open presents without you.” She figured if anything that would get Lexa to reveal herself.

No such luck.

The Christmas tree was lit up and the presents were all underneath just where they left them. The fire was lit sending warmth throughout the room and she noticed two mugs sitting on the coffee table. Otherwise, nothing was different.

Leaving the living room, Clarke moved into the kitchen to a spick and span kitchen as usual. It never mattered whether Lexa just cooked, she always kept it clean. Lexa was the type to clean while she cooked.

Clarke smiled when she noticed the note on the counter, ‘ _You're getting warmer._ ’

She took that as a good sign and moved through the dining room to find another note. ‘ _Getting colder._ ’

“Come out, come out wherever you are,” Clarke called out, but no reply like she figured. She went towards the basement when she noticed the door was ajar.

It hadn't been when they went to bed.

“Are you down here?” Clarke descended the steps quietly.

At the bottom of the steps, there was another note, ‘ _not here._ ’

The notes were new, but Clarke loved the gesture because they had a big house and it would take Clarke forever to find her otherwise. Lexa's post it's made it faster because she didn't want to be without Lexa too long.

She missed her.

Clarke rounded the corner bypassing the media room and into the guest bedroom suite thinking she had her.

No Lexa.

“Lexa give me a hint,” Clarke tightened the tie on her robe and sprinted back up the steps when she heard footsteps, “Baby!”

A note waited for pinned on the wall by the stairs leading up.

‘ _Almost there._ ’

A light bulb went off and Clarke hurried up the stairs back to their master suite. The door was closed with a red bow wrapped around it.

“Found you,” Clarke grinned triumphantly and opened the door. Rose petals were spread across the floor and candles scattered around giving the room a warm, romantic glow, “Oh my god.”

Clarke's mouth dropped open as she took in the vision in front of her standing by the bed.

Lexa’s hair was brushed to a soft shine, her arms were stretched out toward her and she was naked except for a red christmas bow tied around her chest, “Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

But Clarke could only stare, her mouth completely dry as she looked Lexa up and down.

“Babe?” Lexa smirked.

“Huh…”

“I’m your present,” Lexa blushed, “are you going to come unwrap me?”

Clarke's mouth was dry as she tried to swallow. No matter how many times Clarke had seen Lexa naked, it never failed to steal her breath away.

“Yes…” Clarke choked out and moved closer because she had to touch her girlfriend.

“You sure, love?” Lexa teased and cocked an eyebrow, “You look a little star struck.”

“Have...I...you...fuck…” Clarke stuttered out as she reached out and took Lexa’s hand.

“Thank you.”

Clarke’s gaze lingered on the bow that contained her girlfriend’s breasts. She grabbed the end of the bow and tugged. Clarke stepped back and took in her beautiful, naked girlfriend’s body. All toned and tanned and fucking perfect. She bit her lip and brought a hand to the back of Lexa’s head and brought her in for a gentle kiss. Clarke poured all the love and desire she had into the kiss.

“Like your present?” Lexa asked when Clarke broke the kiss.

Clarke nodded rapidly, “I love it,” She trailed a hand down Lexa’s arm and watched goosebumps rise up across her skin, “You know that all I need for Christmas is you, right?”

“I know, love, I feel the same way,” Lexa played with the tie of her robe, “So should I return the other presents I got you downstairs?”

“As long as I got to keep you than yes,” Clarke meant every word she said and could see in Lexa’s eyes that she felt the same.

“Well how about having me and the presents?” Lexa asked cocking her head to the side.

“Sounds like a perfect Christmas to me, but I’d rather have you first,” Clarke played with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa’s neck, “Presents came happen later,” She kissed her and guided her backwards toward the bed, “Much later.”

Somehow Clarke ended up on the bottom with Lexa hovering above her. She didn’t care and let herself be taken away by Lexa’s kisses. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her closer. She slid her fingers into Lexa’s hair and brought their mouths tighter together.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Lexa ravished her mouth and Clarke felt heat ripple through her. Lexa untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. She lifted her hips so Lexa could remove it completely. Clarke grabbed it and threw it off the bed. Lexa went right back to kissing and nipping at her neck.

“Please baby, please,” Clarke panted. Her body felt like it was on fire as need coiled in her stomach the second she saw Lexa wrapped in just a bow.

Lexa’s eyes were black with desire and Clarke knew this would be quick, but that was fine by her. They had time for a few rounds after. She just needed to come and knew Lexa needed the same.

“Okay, love, okay,” Lexa pressed her naked body against hers and Clarke groaned at the contact. She wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and started to grind on her girlfriend’s abs. Each swipe of her clit against Lexa’s burning flesh was heaven, but she needed more.

Lexa pressed their clits against each other and thrusted making their wetness slide against each other. Clarke cried out at the feeling and did her best to match Lexa’s rhythm. Lexa pulled back and she groaned in frustration, “Lexa.”

“I want to taste you,” Lexa murmured against her skin.

Clarke put hers hands on her shoulders and tried to push her down, “By...all...means…” Clarke whimpered when Lexa’s tongue licked above her clit.

“Oh god! You’re driving me crazy,” Clarke tangled her hands in Lexa’s hair as her hot breath skated over her swollen clit that felt like it was pulsing in time with her rapid heartbeat.

The only response Clarke got was Lexa’s tongue slipping into her as she teased and sucked her towards orgasm. She started to shake against her as Lexa slide in three fingers deep into her heat.

Clarke shuddered at being filled.

“Do you feel me?” Lexa whispered against her. Clarke locked eyes with Lexa and she could see Lexa’s chin and lips coated in her arousal.

“Yes…” She whined when Lexa rocked her hips against her and used it to slide in and out quickly, going deeper with every thrust.

The building in her stomach grew and Clarke felt herself rocketing towards orgasm. Clarke felt Lexa straddle her thigh and felt the wet glide of her heat against her skin. She raised her leg up and was rewarded with Lexa shuddering and groaning as she started to ride her thigh.

Clarke’s nails dug into Lexa’s back, “Yes, come with me, baby,” Clarke begged as Lexa rocked faster and faster, but continued her ministrations between her legs, “I love you, let go.”

Lexa grunted, “I love you too,” Lexa locked eyes with her and Clarke knew she was on the brink. Unable to hang on any longer, Clarke let go and watched as Lexa followed her over the edge. Ripples of pleasure tore through her as she threw her head back and cried out. Clarke was vaguely aware of Lexa pressing into her as she climaxed as well.

It wasn’t until Lexa collapsed on top of her that Clarke came back to the present. She stroked up and down Lexa’s sweaty back, “Best present ever,” She laughed and kissed Lexa’s head.

“Just wait until you see what else you got,” Lexa mumbled against her chest.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re the best gift anyone could possibly ask for,” Clarke wrapped her arms tight around her, feeling completely sated, but knew the feeling would only last so long until she was ravenous with need to have Lexa again. This time under her.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Lexa leaned up to kiss her softly, “Not to repeat what you said, but you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clarke whispered, “Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
